monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Alma Elma/@comment-189.10.185.34-20140129182217/@comment-4991168-20140203195056
So yeah, monsters are the bad guys because they are easily used. (...) How would humans be evil in that definition? ''- Oh come on. Read it again. Then picture humans. "Don't touch this cooked and effectively safer to eat cow. It was definitely struck down by Illias!" "Promestein, don't you dare figuring things out, do you doubt Illias?" "Luka, I had a dream about how I must give you this ridiculous sword that doesn't do crap after having you prove yourself to a bunch of annoying wannabe sages that demand things from you that you cannot obtain if you actually follow Illias' teachings". ''"So yeah, monsters are the bad guys because they are easily used." Read that again. "So yeah, monsters are the bad guys because they are easily used." Humans (well, Illias' church followers) and angels are''' evil incarnate''' by that definition. "The big Problem that I have with Alma Elma (and in addition with the game) is, Illias sure as hell gets her beating and gets criticized in her actions to a point where it just gets ridiculous, but this horrible, selfish slut never." - She's being criticized right now. I'm bringing up points that I openly admit are only relevant because of how surprising these actions are coming from someone like Alma Elma while trying to see a little bit of deeper meaning in a character who was at first seen as completely carefree but who *drastically holds back their power due to a single line uttered by her succubus mother* - which would've mean that she actually *does* posses a little bit more of depth than that. Unless you mean in the game. Then, yeah. After asking her to battle seriously, Luka should've bashed her head in, the problem was, even then she was holding back a skill or two. Frankly it wouldn't be as effective against Luka as it was against Hainuwele. Their weakness lie elsewhere. But I don't deny Alma Elma deserves a little more than a spanking. "And I simply don’t buy the garbage that she executes power in order to protect monsters. This is just bull… that is for her only the excuse to commit her actions." - What is the reason for her to commit her actions, then? Because if it's pure sadism, Alma Elma would've stood by Black Alice and we'd have a satisfying Cassandra-esque sequence. Alma Elma *takes advantage of the fight against humans to get her fun and food as a succubus*, but she at the same time *doesn't do anything a superior force in a war wouldn't do*. Since Luka's thwarting her plan to block the path between Illias and Sentora, she actually bothers to challenge him, and keeps his word when he proves to be a bit above your usual humans. The reason why I have a shred of belief in Alma Elma and bother with all these ridiculous explanations is basically: 1) At the very end of the story it's implied Alma carries just a tidbit of her own trauma due to her skills. Thus, she's a little more deep character than initially implied, clearly. 2) She refuses to do anything that would be bothersome without guaranteeing her fun or free happy meals. If we go with laziness as her motivation for this (as you people insist), she does so against Luka (two and a half times), in the Monster Lord fight, and so on. 3) And yet, when it comes to letting Luka secure his dream about coexistence, she does something she clearly doesn't enjoy - destroys an opponent with pure violence despite her little childhood trauma about ever actually using her skills, then bothers to actually arrive at Heaven faster than any of the other heavenly knights, is practically willing to risk her life, and so on, and so on. I seriously doubt she would've done all that if she didn't share Luka's desire just a little bit. (Or, hell, she's in love with him like the rest of five top monster crew). The only other possible explanation is that Alma Elma is basically Twoface. She flips a coin and decides what she does based on that. Pure chaos with no will of her own, undertaking random actions on the whim of fate and/or herself. In that case, she must've switched a coin she uses by part 3 though.